Cauchemar en rouge
by Leptitloir
Summary: "Des fragments de souvenirs qui déchirent son cerveau. Et le vide béant dans sa poitrine, ça fait tellement mal, mal, mal." Parce qu'il se souvient, Axel, de toutes ces choses qui n'ont jamais eu lieu. [UA]


Bonjour ou bonsoir (ou bonne nuit même, vu l'heure) !

Merci de venir perdre un peu de votre temps par ici, ça fait vraiment plaisir. J'ai décidé de venir squatter ce fandom pour un moment, parce que Kh m'inspire et me donne envie d'écrire comme ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, et ça fait du bien.

Cette fois c'est un OS centré sur Axel, un UA. A savoir qu'il va de pair avec deux autres que mon chaton - Syln – écrit de son coté, et qu'elle devrait poster peu après :3 Par ailleurs elle m'a corrigé, donc merci à elle !

Bon, ça a été écrit, retravaillé et relu dans la même journée, donc j'ai vraiment pas de recul dessus - mais j'ai pas la patience d'en avoir – alors j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

xoxoxox

Cauchemar en rouge

Des morceaux dans sa tête. Des éclats jaunes, et noirs, et rouges qui s'enfoncent dans son cerveau. Ca fait putain de mal, à le rendre dingue, encore plus dingue qu'il n'est déjà. Son estomac se tord, et son contenu lui brûle la gorge alors qu'il le recrache, dans un gémissement étranglé.

C'est comme ça depuis tellement longtemps. Tellement de nuits, de jours, d'années ... Il se souvient, la première fois, quand il a rêvé des flammes. Il avait huit ans, et il y a eu l'incendie dans la grange de ses grands-parents. La vieille bâtisse à moitié effondrée ensevelie sous le lierre, avec la paille sèche qui servait à rien dedans, juste qu'on avait nulle part d'autre où la mettre. Il jouait avec Lea, et le feu est venu ronger les brins d'or. Et il a tout vu. Il s'est brisé. Il a fait des cauchemars toute la semaine qui a suivie, des cauchemars où le feu venait lécher sa peau sans qu'il ne bouge. Sans qu'il ne bouge, oui, parce qu'il admirait les flammèches, comme un papillon qui se crame les ailes et qui en redemande.

Puis il se réveillait en pleurant, et Lea gueulait parce qu'il le réveillait aussi pour aller dans son lit.

Mais ça, c'était rien. Rien face à la suite.

Il les a encore vus, cette nuit. Il les a encore vus, et son cerveau brûle tellement fort que son estomac se retourne à nouveau. Tout son corps hurle, ça fait mal jusque dans ses muscles. Mal, mal, mal, tellement mal. Ça explose. Il agrippe le rebord des chiottes, et c'est seulement là qu'il comprend qu'il est tombé à genoux. Genoux qui viennent de s'éclater contre le carrelage, mais il s'en fou, c'est pas le pire. Le pire, c'est qu'il a encore les mêmes images dans la tête. Les mêmes souvenirs.

Son corps tremble. Il a peur.

« - Axel ? »

Saïx, son coloc. Et meilleur ami. Il l'a réveillé encore, et il est désolé. Et il voudrait lui dire « Pardon, c'est rien, rendors toi. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, je voulais pas t'emmerder avec ça, je suis nul » Mais il peut pas, parce qu'y a plus de place pour les mots dans sa gorge. Parce que c'est pas rien, et il le sait. Surtout, parce qu'il ne veut pas que Saïx se rendorme. Les larmes lui brûlent les yeux et ça lui vrille la tête, ça éclate à l'intérieur.

Il a besoin de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un pour lui tenir les cheveux, et lui répéter que ça va aller, même s'il sait que non, ça n'ira pas. Ça n'ira jamais.

La porte s'ouvre. Il le sait, parce que la poignée grince quand elle s'abaisse.

« - Calme-toi. C'était juste un cauchemar. »

Ni douce ni froide, sa voix. Il s'agenouille près de lui, sans se soucier des éclaboussures sur le carrelage qui empestent. Toute la pièce empeste d'ailleurs, à se demander pourquoi il ne gerbe pas avec lui. Peut-être qu'il se retient.

Sa main vient délicatement saisir sa tignasse écarlate entachée par les restes du repas, pour la ramener en arrière, limiter les dégâts. L'autre mimine s'active, il l'entend sans la voir, sans savoir ce qu'il fait. Il s'en fou. Les images sont encore là et qu'elles dansent sur sa rétine. Elles lui crèvent les yeux. Et il voudrait lui dire, Axel, tout ce qu'il a dans la tête pour le faire sortir, mais c'est tellement compliqué, tellement barré, même les psys ont arrêté d'essayer de comprendre. Ou de le prendre au sérieux.

« - C-c'était encore … » La nausée l'étrangle violement. « Ils y étaient …

\- C'est rien. Ça va passer. »

Des putains d'antidépresseurs, c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste, parce que le reste a jamais marché. Des centaines et des centaines de pilules pour le gaver, le faire taire, l'envoyer dans un monde tout cotonneux de bien-être. On lui avait promis que ça marcherait. Qu'il n'y aurait plus de rêve. Plus de gens dans son crâne. Qu'il irait mieux. Conneries. Parfois, il hésite à liquider la boite avec un grand verre de whisky ou de vodka, de n'importe quoi pourvu que ça cesse.

Il se penche, encore, secoué de spasme. A ce rythme, il va vomir du rouge plus rouge que ses cheveux.  
C'était pas comme ça, avant, pourtant. Des petits cauchemars la nuit, du feu partout, rien de plus. Déjà trop. Et puis ils sont venus dans le feu, les gamins sans cœur. Ils sont venus, et maintenant ça ne brûle plus juste sur sa peau mais partout à l'intérieur. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans sa tête, quelqu'un qui lui raconte sa vie. Une vie affreuse. Immonde. Navrante. Des fragments de souvenirs qui déchirent son cerveau. Et le vide béant dans sa poitrine, ça fait tellement mal, mal, mal.

« - Ca va passer. » Saïx répète, sans lâcher la masse rouge informe entre ses doigts.

Et il a tellement raison, et tellement tort. Parce que la nausée se calme – sans quoi l'enflammé aurait fini par vomir ses boyaux – mais les rêves ne cesseront jamais. Ses mains tremblent inlassablement, violemment, il hoquète encore. Il pleure. Des sanglots bruyants, pitoyables, écœurant, le visage noyé sous un flot de larmes et de morve, et de rester du dernier repas. Mais il s'en fou, il veut juste que ça cesse.

Quelque chose lui tamponne le visage. Quelques secondes, et il comprend que l'ami s'est pointé avec un torchon, heureusement pour le carrelage et pour sa pauvre face. A croire qu'il a fini par s'y habituer.

« - P-pardon. »

Putain de mâchoire qui tremble. C'est pas l'hiver, pourtant. Ou peut-être que si, vu comme il se les gèle. L'hiver dans son cœur, sûrement, comme dans la putain de chanson.

Si Saïx l'entendait, il lui foutrait le torchon au fond de la gorge pour lui passer l'envie d'être vulgaire.

« - C'est eux …

\- C'est pas grave, Axel. » Qu'il lui répond simplement, comme si c'était vraiment pas grave.

« - Ils sont encore là ... et le feu … e-et … » Les mots manques aux images. « Il était là … Et il l'était plus …

\- Je sais. »

Il sait, parce qu'il l'a entendu divaguer des dizaines de fois, à geindre après s'être vidé l'estomac. Mais il sait pas, non, parce qu'il est pas dans sa tête. Il sait pas comme son corps a mal, et son cœur aussi, parce qu'il n'en a plus. Et sa tête, écrasée par les rêves-mémoire. Le gamin est mort, et il ne le connait pas, mais ça fait tellement mal. Mal pour toute une vie, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti avant. Il a perdu le trésor le plus précieux. Il veut hurler son nom, mais il s'en souvient pas. Et il aurait dû l'empêcher de partir il ne savait où, dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il regrette, il regrette tellement qu'il se souvient encore de ces choses qui ne sont jamais arrivées.

Il tombe contre Saïx, son corps maigre et anguleux tout tordu pour tenir entre ses bras. Il a encore huit ans, et il a peur du feu.

« - Il est mort.

\- Je sais.

\- Et c'est rouge partout … Je vais pas le revoir, Saïx, je vais partir avant … »

L'autre soupire et le garde contre lui. Il attend qu'il se calme pour l'emmener se doucher. Et quand il sera propre, il l'accompagnera se coucher. Peut-être qu'il dormira avec lui. Plus de risque pour les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il leur reste, les crises ne se répètent jamais la même nuit. Mais elles demeurent. Elles se rapprochent. Et Axel a peur.

Peur qu'un jour sa vie se résume à ce fantôme dans sa tête, ce « lui » qu'il ne connait pas.

« - Ca s'arrête pas … Ils avaient dit, les pilules, mais ça s'arrête pas, le feu revient encore …

\- On trouvera un autre médecin. Calme-toi.

\- Ils pourront pas le sauver … il est mort … il a pris sa place … »

L'autre a pris sa place et il lui court après, mais il ne le rattrape jamais. Et il a mal dans la poitrine au cœur qu'il n'a pas. Il essaye de le dire à Saïx, mais c'est peine perdu. Il est barge, cinglé, complètement dérangé, même lui ne comprendrait pas le chemin tortueux de ses insaisissables pensées. Il reste juste contre lui, comme un marmot terrifié dans les bras de son père et il s'en veut d'être ce poids que l'imperturbable n'a jamais demandé, de troubler ses nuits à coups de cris. De lui gâcher la vie. D'avoir échoué à sauver l'enfant qui lui offrait un cœur.

« - Pardon … pardon … Pardon … »

Et il s'excuse tellement fort, l'éploré implorant, sans même savoir à qui il s'adresse.

xoxoxox

Voilà, merci à ceux qui ont tenu jusqu'au bout !

Pour le titre, certains l'auront peut-être remarqué, mais ça vient de « Cauchemar eu Jaune » de Fredric Brown.

Si ça vous a plu – ou pas – n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, promis je lis à chaque fois et je réponds – presque – toujours :3


End file.
